hell_corpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyxigene
Bio Nyxigene or Nyxi is a female Jelly demon. She works as the Cheif of Population at Hell Corp. Personality Nyxi is very sarcastic and bitchy. She’s often found complaining about her job with her iconic quote of “I don’t get paid enough for this shit!”. At home she’s much more carefree and lazy. She can be caring at times but only when in desperate situations. She suffers from autophopia, paranoia and extreme panic syndrome. Appearance Nyxi wears gothic style clothing in various colours. She has calf leangth hair that she keeps in a high ponytail. Her hair is dyed a deep red when it’s naturally a reddish pink. At work she wears a blue business suit and puts her hair in a bun. History Nyxi was born to the jelly demon couple Dick and Allia on August 21st. She grew up in the ghetto of Rage Empire. Growing up in poverty was very hard but Nyxi always had a smile on her face. Her father always tried his best to make sure she had the best in life but couldn’t afford a lot of the things that she needed. When she turned three she saw an advertisement for the best school in the three domains called Purgatory Preparatory Academy and said to her father that she wanted to go. The only problem was the tuition which was 1,500 dollars. Her father always wanted the best for her, so he started to borrow money from questionable sources to be able to pay for her to go. When it came time for back to school shopping he had saved up enough money to take her shopping for supplies. They had gotten a backpack when three men stopped them outside and Dick told her to run back into the store and hide. The next thing she knew there were ambulance sirens and her aunt Marina was in front of her crying. When she walked outside she saw her dad on a stretcher covered in stab wounds, while leaving she saw a fluffy white shape, as it continued to fall she noticed it was a single angel feather. From that day forward she had a severe disdain towards angels. She continued living with her mother until she went to school. The few weeks she was with her mother scarred her mentally and physically as her mother developed a drinking problem and became very abusive towards her daughter saying it was her fault that Dick was dead. When the day came for her to leave for school she lit up. Her aunt picked her up as her older cousin Centery was also attending the school with her. She was scared when they got to the school and left her aunt. She quickly started to get used to not having her parents with her and started to embrace being independent, but everything changed in ninth grade. The school started pairing angels and demons together as roommates, Nyxi was paired with an angel girl named Ravanna Angelitos, a chunky girl with a massive ego. Nyxi was pissed that she had to leave her best friend Ranni for some angel. Nyxi and Ravanna were both the student body presidents for the different halves of the school, the two were polar opposites,Ravanna being cold and off putting while Nyxi was warm and kind hearted. They didn’t agree on anything and everything got worse when Ravanna’s older brother Jax developed a crush on Nyxi. Nyxi had also met someone who was a senior named Syreon. Syreon was a dark and mysterious boy that Nyxi took an immediate attraction too. She started to hang around Syreon a lot more developing a very big bond with him and even going out on little outings with him, she felt as though with him her shit life could be put behind her, she was happy in his company but everything took a turn for the worse when Centery found out. Centery told Nyxi to stay away from Syreon if she valued her safety and thought she cares for. Nyxi didn’t take her cousins warning seriously at first until Jax asked her to go to the school's annual Heaven and Hell formal and she said sure, unbenounced to her Syreon was listening in and he was not happy. He began to be more possessive of her and was showing up at her dorm excessively to the point where she and Ravanna decided to change the locks, he started to text her randomly all day, no matter what time and finally he sent her a picture of Jax’s dorm room. She started to distance herself from him and whenever he would text her she wouldn’t even look at it. She had been avoiding him for two months until she saw a message on her phone from Centery saying Jax was missing and that if he wasn’t found soon then Ravanna would blame her. That night Nyxi went to her closet and grabbed out her croquet mallet. She started to use her emotion control in the hallway, which allows her to sense emotions and where they’re coming from, she sensed panic from the basement so she followed the wave of panic until it was at its strongest, then she felt a different emotion, Pleasure. She turned around to see Syreon with a wide grin on his face. He was holding an immortal dagger, a cursed artifact that could murder an immortal being but courrupted whoever was using it. He then lunged at her with the knife, out of reflex she swung the mallet and felt it make contact with a hard object, she opened her eyes to see her former friend falling to the ground, she then began smashing the mallet into his back and arms and finally his head to knock him unconscious. She then freed Jax and used her emotion control to make him tired and carried him to his dorm room. She then started to shut down emotionally. She began to be unresponsive to everyone, walking around like a zombie and wouldn’t talk to anybody except a certain angel boy. Jax never let himself get over the fact that she saved his life so he would come to her dorm bringing her food and just trying to get her back to being her normal self. Finally when the formal came Nyxi kept her word and attended with Jax must to Ravanna’s disdain. The formal was the first time she had a good time with people, she even enjoyed dancing with her roommates dorky older brother, at the end of the night when Jax was walking her back to her dorm room she gave him a kiss on the cheek and her phone number. The two talked up until graduation when they lost touch. Nyxi then went back to Hell and lived with her mother. Nothing had changed with her mother and after months of everything she had enough and moved to her aunt's house. She soon got a job at Hell Corp as an intern. As an intern she had to travel up to earth to check on how it was going after the apocalypse. While on earth she was stopped by an angel with a giant scythe in her face, she started to cuss out the angel who finally realised who it was he was pointing the scythe at and dropped it. The angel then grabbed her into a huge hug, Nyxi was confused at this point and pushed the angel off to look at his face only to realize it was Jax. The two rekindled what they had in high school and eventually started a relationship. The two would meet in purgatory and go on dates until one day Nyxi got a phone call from Limbo saying that there was a fallen seraph angel was claiming to be her boyfriend. She went to Limbo to pick him up and brought him back to her place. With her being promoted from intern to Chief of Population she was able to get Jax his citizenship quite easily and the two moved out of her aunt's house and got a house of their own. The two continued to go out with each other and eventually got engaged. Out of the blue one day she was walking home from the grocery store when she felt like she was being followed, she whipped around but saw nothing. When she got home that day she saw two glowing eyes in the alley across from their home, she blinked and the eyes were gone. After that day she only left the house for work and getting groceries and when she went to get groceries she would bring Jax with her just in case her stalker decided to make a move on her. One day while at work her cousin came into her office and slammed a piece of paper on her desk with a worried look on their face. She looked at the paper and immediately felt fear and panic rise into her core. On the paper was a picture of someone called The Devil's Nightmare otherwise known as Syreon. She took the bus home that day and made sure that Jax would be outside when she got home. She reverted back to being an emotionless shell until Jax brought her back by being ridiculous. Weeks after that incident she got a call from Centery saying that they just got a new roommate that needed to get legalized. Relationships Centery Centery is Nyxi's older cousin. She finds them to be annoying and egotistic. She will do favours for them reluctantly and often with a bit of sass. In the long run she does appreciate her cousins advice as it was them who warned her about Syreon. She loves them deep down but she hates the way they treat the people who care about them the most. She often yells at them for their treatment of the fallen angel that lives Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon